Tale
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Ayah melakukan kebodohan lain setelah menciptakanku. Semua dongeng ini tentang kebodohan itu.


**Genre**: Sci Fi/Mystery/Suspense

* * *

><p><strong>Tale<strong>

**Chapter One: It's Finished**

* * *

><p>Malam itu ayah masuk ke kamarku.<p>

"Hey," katanya pelan, air mukanya enggak enak banget dilihat. Aku dapat perasaan dia mau memukulku atau sesuatu. Kakinya berhenti di ambang pintu. "Hey, Toby... aku telah selesai membuatnya," ia tertunduk.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur. Novel di tangan jatuh di tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikannya, dad?" aku menghampirinya. Ia melirikku dan kembali tertunduk.

Gumamannya kecil. Aku kok merasa dia takut padaku ya? Oh ya, Dia enggak takut. Dia hanya enggak mau melihatku.

Dalam beberapa detik, aku ingat semua hari-hari belakangan.

.

Kira-kira sebulan yang lalu, aku terbangun di sebuah lab. Setelah aku lihat-lihat, ternyata itu lab ayah. Aku enggak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tapi setelah bangun, aku merasa sangat aneh.

Semua badanku kaya terasa lebih berat dan kepalaku terasa sangat penuh.

Ayah cuma tersenyum aneh lalu ia memelukku.

Ia terus-menerus komat-kamit enggak jelas selama perjalanan dalam mobil menuju rumah, tapi aku enggak berani bertanya.

Setelah dua hari berlalu, baru aku tahu apa sebabnya kepalaku berat dan kenapa aku enggak pernah merasa lapar.

Aku ternyata bukan manusia.

Malam Rabu, aku ingat betul, aku di kamar mandi, berdiri di depan wastafel ingin sikat gigi. Tanganku mengambil sikat gigi dan enggak sengaja menjatuhkan silet panjang. Silet itu kemudian memotong lenganku secara enggak sengaja. Setelah meringis, aku memungut benda sialan itu dan kemudian menyadari sesuatu.

Kok aku ga merasa sakit ya?

Aku baru saja meringis, tapi kenapa aku meringis kalo aku ga merasa sakit? Aku pikir karena kena silet, kita harus meringis dong? Iya enggak sih? Tapi yang bener, aku ga merasa sakit tuh. Tapi aku meringis. Yah, anggap aja itu refleks, daripada kita bingung.

Dan aku otomatis melihat lenganku.

Ada goresan disana, tapi enggak ada darah. Yah, aku emang enggak kena Guilotine sih, tapi kalo kena silet seenggaknya ada luka dong? Nah, aku enggak.

Dari situ aku punya firasat buruk, em, benernya sih udah sejak pulang dari lab perasaanku ga enak. Jadi, aku melakukan hal yang rada, em, sebut saja rada nekat.

Aku memotong nadiku.

Dan bener aja kan?

Aku menemukan bahwa kulitku terbelah tanpa ada darah sedikitpun mengalir dari dalamnya.

Manusia harus berdarah kan kalo terluka? Kecuali kalo aku vampir sih.

Jadi, aku langsung menahan rasa ngeri dan pergi ke kamar ayah.

Ayah langsung pucat pas aku kasih lihat lenganku.

Dia marah-marah dan aku udah siap kalo aja dia akan teriak-teriak bahwa keluarga kami adalah vampir. Um, jujur sih, benernya itu alasan yang lebih ingin aku dengar daripada penjelasan yang akan datang dari mulut ayah kemudian.

"Kau adalah robot."

Aku melongo.

Yah, mau gimana lagi, aku kaget, tahu.

Coba lihat gimana reaksimu jika ibumu bilang bahwa kau benernya adalah robot, bukan manusia.

Robot! Demi Tuhan!

Kenapa sih dia enggak bilang kalo aku tuh manusia serigala aja atau spiderman gitu?

Mungkin kalo dia bilang gitu, aku masih bisa tahan. Tapi... robot?

"Maksud dad, seperti Chobit?" tanyaku takjub. Ngeri juga sih.

Dia senyum. Maksa banget deh senyumannya. Lalu dia duduk dan enggak lama dia nyuruh aku duduk juga. Wah, malam ini bakal ada rapat dan bakal lama nih, pikirku.

Kemudian dia mulai cerita. Ceritanya, ampun deh, cerita hantu aja masih lebih lucu daripada ceritanya.

Dia bilang kalo aku itu... sudah mati.

Ya, disitu aku sempet kena serangan jantung. Terus dia lanjut cerita, katanya, aku kecelakaan dan mati dalam sekejap.

Aku tanya kapan, dia enggak jawab.

Terus dia bilang dia kalut dan hampir kehilangan pikirannya, dan jujur sih dia emang rada gila menurutku. Kenapa? Karena dia lalu membuat robot dan menaruh seluruh memori dan DNA milikku em, milik anaknya di dalam si robot... oh well...

Aku rada bingung sih... sebenernya ini aku atau bukan... maksudku... aku tinggal dalam tubuh baru... tapi ini bukan daging, ini mesin, demi Tuhan. Rasanya tuh kaya berada di dalam sebuah komputer canggih. Keren sih, tapi tetep aja kan enggak sama.

Ayah nangis, dan aku jadi ingin nangis juga.

"Lalu, dad... kau merasa aku beneran anakmu atau enggak?" aku ambil keberanian menanyakan hal itu padanya.

Dia melirik dan kemudian berbisik. "Aku juga tidak tahu..."

Buset, pikirku dalam hati. Bisa gawat nih kalo dia sendiri aja enggak tahu.

"Dad... maaf, tapi aku merasa apa yang kau lakukan itu salah."

Dia memelototiku, biar aja. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku sangat merindukannya," ia membela diri.

"Em, maksudmu, kau merindukanku?"

"Aku merindukan anakku."

"Em, menurutmu aku bukan anakmu?"

"Kau robot yang diisi memori anakku."

"Tapi itu bukannya berati aku anakmu ya?" aku mulai kesel.

"Bukan. Kau cuma komputer yang diisi dengan DNA anakku."

"Em, maaf, Sir... kalo boleh aku berpendapat... kesalahanmu sendirilah karena telah menciptakanku dan... mengisinya dengan DNA anakmu pula... jujur aku mengatakan bahwa aku tersinggung."

"Tersinggung bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Yah, kau telah menciptakan sesuatu, sebutlah komputer canggih... dan kau mengisinya dengan DNA anakmu sendiri... lalu, setelah mikir-mikir, kau kemudian menyesal... nah kau bilang aku bukan anakmu, dan hei, bukan aku yang mau menjadi Toby! Kau yang menciptakannya sendiri. Dan sekarang aku terjebak dalam memori Toby, anakmu itu, dan kau masih bilang kau tidak mengerti? Kau harus tanggung jawab, Sir!" kataku marah.

Dia tercengang.

"Aku adalah Persocon yang paling canggih sekarang tapi aku terjebak dalam memori anakmu," kataku lagi dalam nada yang sudah agak tenang.

Dia cuma nunduk dan enggak berani menatapku.

"Aku minta maaf," katanya.

Aku kasihan melihatnya, tapi hei, dia berbuat salah padaku! Menciptakanku dengan DNA anaknya, tapi kemudian menyesal. Bah! Untung dia bukan Tuhan.

"Aku minta maaf... memang aku sangat salah... waktu itu aku sedang kacau."

"Tidak salah sih jika kau kangen anakmu, tapi setidaknya kau harus memikirkannya dulu."

"Ya. Tidurlah, aku rasa kita akan membicarakannya besok."

"Bagus."

Aku keluar pintu dan dia memanggilku. "Toby... maafkan aku."

Aku menghela napas. "Terserah, dad."

.

Sejak malam itu aku hidup dalam perasaan yang sangat enggak enak. Aku berusaha menutupi fakta bahwa aku adalah Persocon. Tapi enggak gampang.

Maksudnya, kau pasti akan bingung saat berpikir bahwa kau bukan si DNA yang ada di dalam tubuhmu, tapi sekaligus merasa kau adalah dia, kan? Bagaimanapun juga DNA itu adalah milikku. Cuma tubuhnya aja yang lain. Persis seperti reinkarnasi atau mungkin operasi plastik.

Sejak itu juga hubunganku dengan ayah makin aneh. Kami sering diam dan cuek. Aku makin stress. Hei kenapa robot bisa stress? Kuakui sih, ayah memang hebat. Mungkin dia lebih hebat dari Einstein.

Jadi, malam itu, ayah berdidi di ambang pintu kamarku dan dengan keadaan yang payah, berkata bahwa ia telah menyelesaikan proyeknya.

Proyek yang sangat bodoh, menurutku sih. Kenapa? Karena itu adalah hal bodoh kedua setelah ia menciptakanku.

Ia membuat sebuah mesin waktu.

"Dengar, Toby, aku membuat mesin waktu untuk membawa Toby yang asli—"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Toby yang asli'," aku memotongnya.

"Um... maksudku, aku akan membawanya dari masa lalu dan kau bisa belajar dengannya... untuk menyempurnakannya... kau tahu menyempurnakan... 'kau'..."

Aku menyipitkan mata. Aku tersinggung.

"Kau mau membawa diriku dari masa lalu... untuk menyempurnakanku?" aku tidak percaya apa yang kudengar.

"Ya, nanti akan kukembalikan."

"Bagaimana jika ada yang menyadari, maksudnya, orang dari masa lalu itu kan pasti akan menyadari ada yang tidak beres."

"Kau selalu sendirian, kecuali Eon, si robotmu, kau ingat? Aku selalu tidak ada bersamamu, jadi jika aku meminjam dirimu, aku di masa itu tidak akan curiga, aku akan melakukannya dengan baik."

"Hati-hati dad, kau bisa mengacaukan dunia paralel..."

"Aku tahu, aku akan hati-hati... hanya seminggu saja kok."

"Oh hebat... kenapa sebelum aku mati kau tidak pernah ada waktu untukku," kataku jengkel.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu."

"Kita sudah sepakat kan bahwa aku adalah anakmu, walau tubuhku robot?"

"Ya, Toby, maka dari itu, aku ingin kau sempurna."

"Bagaimana dengan pertumbuhanku, dad? Kau mau bohong bagaimana kepada dunia? Apalagi kau kan orang terkenal."

"Um... kita bisa bilang kau mengidap penyakit... sesuatu."

Matanya tampak memelas. Aku menghela napas. "Tahu ga sih dad... kau bener-bener membuat was-was... lakukan saja apa yang kau mau, asal jangan sampai menekan tombol off-ku, aku kan juga mau hidup."

Ia menekuk muka dan bergumam. "Toby, jangan bilang begitu."

Aku naik ke tempat tidur dan memungut novel. Ia menatapku diam-diam dan kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Pintu tertutu.

Aku menghela napas berat, dua kali. Kemudian memelototi pintu. "Yang benar saja, besok bakal jadi hari-hari yang menyibukkan."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's:<strong> Suspense nya masih belum terdeteksi di chapter ini, mungkin setelah memasuki chapter dua, akan lebih kental. Semoga pembaca suka dengan bahasanya, saya sengaja melakukannya, ingin mencoba gaya baru. Chobit adalah sebuah Persocon. Persocon adalah personal computer yang sangat menyerupai manusia. Saya mengambilnya dari nama sebuah anime besutan Clamp berjudul sama.

**Thx for read and review.**


End file.
